Our prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,728, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference, describes a novel electrosurgical electrode for ablating or shrinking throat tissue in a surgical procedure. This is accomplished by an electrosurgical electrode activated by electrosurgical currents that is applied by the surgeon to the patient.
Our prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,510, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference, describes a novel electrosurgical electrode for the treatment of benign and malignant lesions of the upper aerodigestive tract. This is accomplished by an electrosurgical electrode activated by electrosurgical currents and configured such that it can be applied by the surgeon to the patient via the rigid cannula of a laryngo-pharyngoscope. The electrode is stiff and specifically configured for this particular procedure.
There is a need in the art for devices to simplify the treatment by MIS of other tissues which cannot be reached by the electrodes described in the referenced patents. These include, among others, epidural scar tissue, adhesions and other pathology, spinal diseases such as intradiscal shrinkage or ablation, endoscopic endonasal procedures, as well as treating internal tissues reachable only by, for example, being snaked or threaded up into a vein to travel up to leg lesions, etc.
Laser have been used for some of such purposes in a MIS procedure but has disadvantages, which include, but are not limited to: the radiation can be dangerously reflected by shiny reflecting metallic surfaces, requiring the use of non-reflective working channel scopes, and limiting the use of reflecting instruments; laser beam scatter may cause skin burns, fire or the generation of toxic products; problems may arise if the laser beam impinges on the cannula or other equipment; safety measures are necessary such as warning lights, safety glasses, and laser safety courses are required.